1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical resistors and, more particularly, to resistor units for use in motor starters or other electric apparatus which are exposed to moderate vibration and industrial environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric resistance units of prior construction have required strips of asbestos dipped in a water glass solution to mount the porcelain insulators on a steel support bar. Since steel and porcelain are rigid materials, it was necessary to provide padding between them to hold them together during subsequent winding of a helical resistor element around the assembled bar and insulators. The asbestos strips also prevented the bar and insulators from subsequently rattling.
Inasmuch as asbestos is detrimental to people's health, it has been deemed desirable to replace the asbestos strips with a non-detrimental material.